2 Girls, 2 Guys, 2 Kids
by Kurasgirl666
Summary: Marik and Bakura's girlfriends go back to work and leave the guys with the kids.
1. Chapter 1

**2 Guys, 2 Girls, 2 Kids**

_Summary: Marik and Bakura's girlfriends go back to work and leave the guys with the kids._

_ A/N: This story will be partially abridged and set post-canon. Also, I only own the OC's._

**Chapter 1**

"_Nani_?"

"What do you mean you're going back to work? I thought that the woman's job was to stay at home and take care of the kids."

Marik and Bakura were sitting on the couch reacting to Kalila and Vittoria's announcement that the girls were returning to work at Kaiba Corp. The girls took time off to have kids together.

"Geez, Bakura...you are sooo old-fashioned. Some women work two jobs just to support the kids.", Vittoria said. She was a brunette with blue-gray eyes.

"It's either this or we go back to Egypt, and you work for your sister," Kalila said. She had tanned skin, lavender eyes, and blond hair.

The next Monday, Kalila and Vittoria left for work with parting words for their boyfriends and hugs and kisses for the kids.

"Mommy has to go to work. Be good for Daddy, OK," Kalila told her 4-year-old son, Isiadore. He had his dad's lavender eyes, blond hair, tanned skin. Isiadore was named after Marik's sister, Ishizu.

"Ripley, if I hear that you even tried to steal anybody's stuff, you are going to be in sooo much trouble when I get home. Got it?" Vittoria told her four-year-old son. Ripley had his father's pale skin and unmistakable white hair. He also got his mother's blue-gray eyes. His name came from a book that Marik and Bakura looked at once.

"Marik, if I find out that you spent more time on the computer playing games than with your son, I will sell it on eBay," Kalila warned him.

"And one more thing...Bakura, you will not, I repeat will NOT, watch guts and gore with the kids around. Got it?" Vittoria warned him.

And with that, they left.

"Well, frig, there go my plans for today," Marik said with a sigh.

Suddenly, the phone rang.

"Hello, Sister."

"_Nani._ Another Ancient Egyptian exhibit at the Museum. I'll bet the kids will love that."

"Sure, we'll be there."

"Yes, I'll keep a good eye on Bakura and Ripley."

"See You. Bye."

Bakura and the kids were eating breakfast in the living room when Marik got off of the phone with his sister.

"Hey, kids. Guess who's at the museum?"

"Who, dad?" Isiadore asked.

"Your Auntie Ishizu. She came with another show about Ancient Egypt."

"Cool. Can we go, huh, dad?" Ripley asked, "huh, huh?"

"Finish your cereal, get dressed, and then we'll go to the museum," Bakura told his son.

An hour later, everybody was dressed and ready to go to the museum.

"Hey, dad, can you tell me another of your tomb robber stories on the way there? Huh, Huh, Huh?", Ripley asked.

"I don't know where you got that 'Huh, huh, huh' thing that you do, but I guess that I will tell you guys about the time I took King Tut's jackal statue from the Valley of the Kings."

He started to tell the story, but before he could finish they arrived at the museum.

"I guess that I'm saving the rest for later," Bakura told the boys.

"Awww, man," they said in unison.

Ishizu met them at the door.

"I'll bet that you boys would like to see what I brought with me this time, wouldn't you?", she said.

"Yeah!", the cried in unison, jumping up and down.

They followed Ishizu and soon they were in the room where the exhibit was located.

"This time I brought Ancient Egyptian toys and artifacts that looked like toys, but weren't," Ishizu explained.

The kids wandered around the room checking everything out and saying things like "cool", "sweet", and "Look at this!"

Suddenly, Ripley spotted something that he thought he saw in one of Marik's video games and wanted to get a closer look.

"Hey, Izzy, can you give me a boost? I want to see this doll," Ripley asked.

Izzy nodded and let Ripley climb on his shoulders.

"Izzy, hold still down there, will you?", Ripley said as he lost his balance and started to fall. Luckily, his dad caught him before he could hit the ground.

"Nice catch, dad," Ripley said.

"All those years robbing tombs made me quick as a cat."

"It's no wonder that Marik likes to call you 'kitty'," Ripley laughed.

Bakura laughed with him.

Marik and Ishizu came over to them.

"Are you boys OK?", Marik asked.

"None the worse for wear," Bakura told him.

Soon after that they left the room, heading for one that Ryou had told Bakura about that was holding the same type of exhibition.

"The room should be over here," Bakura told them.

When they got to the room, they saw Ryou waiting for them at the entrance.

"Why, hello boys, Ishizu told me that you might be here today," Ryou greeted them in his soft English accent.

"Hi, Uncle Ryou," Ripley said, "What's this one about?"

"Ancient Egyptian Marketplaces. We got this room near the gift shop for that reason."

"Must mean that the gift shop is having a special on Ancient Egyptian stuff," Marik guessed.

"Hey, guys, nice seeing you here," Yugi spotted them as they were wandering around looking at all of the artifacts. "I heard that Kaiba is going to have a hologram show later in the Stellarium."

"Cool, dad, can we go see it?", Izzy asked.

"Sure. So Yugi when is the show?", Marik asked.

"Ummm...let me check the schedule. Two o'clock, it says."

"Right after lunch, hn," Bakura remarked.

They went to lunch soon after that. Marik had packed everybody lunches, and they ate in the park nearby. They played with the toys that they got from the gift shop.

About 1:30 they headed to the Stellarium to watch the hologram show that Kaiba was putting on.

They saw Mokuba greeting people at the door.

"Hey, Mokie what's the show about today?" Izzy asked.

"You'll see. By the way, Seto built the holograms especially for the show."

The show was called "Dominion of the Beasts". It was about a place where Duel Monsters lived. There were a few fight scenes, but no guts or gore.

Joey and the others had also went to the show.

"Hey, guys how would ya like ta go ta the arcade with us ta play some games?"

Bakura just rolled his eyes.

"Sure," Marik and the boys said excitedly in unison.

They soon arrived at the arcade.

"Marik, remember what Kalila said this morning about spending time with Isiadore," Bakura reminded him.

"Sure, sure, whatever," Marik said heading off to play Motorbike GP with Tristan.

"Hey, dad, look 'Tomb Raider'. I want to play that one," Ripley said.

The game was the arcade version of the game that Marik had gotten Bakura for Christmas last year.

"Sure, I'll even play it with you."

Izzy wandered around until he found a Duel Monsters fighting game. He wanted to play it, but had no one to play it with. Joey came up behind him and asked if he wanted to play the game with him.

"Ummm...Sure", Izzy said, "Let's do this!"

They played until it was time to leave.

After a couple hours at the arcade, Izzy and Ripley were ready to go home. They slept all the way there.

_A/N: This chapter is a bit longer than I hope to make the rest of the chapters in this story._


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: I gave you a surprise Yami/Hikari bit last chapter. Who knows when and who the next one will be?_

**Chapter 2**

Vittoria and Kalila heard the sound of screaming as they came through the front door. Vittoria rolled her eyes as she realized where it was coming from. She just hoped that the boys were napping and not watching television with Bakura.

"The kids had better be either napping or with Marik," she remarked.

"Don't worry, they're asleep in their rooms," Bakura told her without looking away from the movie on the TV.

"If the kids are napping, then Marik must be in the computer room playing one of his games," Kalila guessed.

"The boys fell asleep on our way home from the arcade," Bakura told the girls.

"You know, I prefer that Marik not play video games when he's supposed to be spending time with his son," Kalila said.

"Yeah, he and Isadore played a motorcycle racing game together. Izzy sat on his dad's lap, and Tea couldn't stop going on about how cute it was. I was rolling my eyes at her the entire time. Eventually, Tristan came over wanting to challenge Marik to a race."

"I see you actually spent time with the Pharaoh's friends," Vittoria remarked.

"I was outvoted three to one. I had to go. Ripley wanted to play Tomb Raider."

"Tomb Raider involves shooting things. Why couldn't he be into Sonic or Mario like other kids his age?"

"I guess it comes from me being his dad."

Soon, the boys woke from their naps wanting dinner. Of course, they were smelling the food that Marik was cooking on the stove.

"Whatcha cooking, dad?" Izzy asked.

"Something from this recipe site that I found on the internet," Marik replied.

"I hope it isn't anything too gross, 'cuz if it is I'm not eating it."

"Oh, yes you will eat it, Izzy, or you will starve," Kalila told him, entering the kitchen.

"What about those starving kids in Ethiopia? They would probably love some of this food.," Vittoria added.

"Personally, I would rather have rare steak than any of that vegan stuff that you guys eat," Bakura said.

"I don't really care for steak myself. I think that vegan food tastes pretty good when Marik cooks it."

After they had eaten dinner, the boys took their bathes.

"Hey, Izzy, catch," Ripley said as he squirted water from his yellow submarine into Izzy's mouth.

Izzy did the same thing to Ripley. They played back and forth like that until Vittoria told them it was time to get washed up and out of the tub.

Then came bedtime. Ripley and Izzy both wanted to hear the rest of Bakura's tomb robber story that they heard on the way to the museum. Marik already knew the story and was in the middle of a video game, so he didn't come to listen.

After that, the boys went to sleep. Ripley was dreaming about being a tomb raider, of course.

The next morning, the boys awoke after their mother's had already left for work.

"What are we going to do today, dad?" Ripley asked.

"I don't know. Why don't you go ask Marik?"

Marik came downstairs after having found something on the internet.

"Check this out, guys. I found out that they are holding a carnival in the park today through Sunday. The midway games will have what are being called 'Ultimate Prizes' that you have to find and win on your first try. The prize games will be rotated everyday, so that it is more challenging to find them."

After everyone was dressed and ready to go, they left for the carnival. Marik had a plan for finding the prizes, but not one for getting them. He managed to sneak the Millennium Rod past Kalila and the kids. He was going to use it to make one of the carnies tell him where the prizes were located.

Luckily, when they arrived at the carnival Yami and his friends were already there. Marik thought of a plan for getting the prizes on the fly.

"Hey, boys, I just figured out how we're going to get the prizes. You two are going to ask the Pharaoh to win them for you. He's got a perfect win-loss record."

After getting Yami to win the prizes for the boys, Marik and Bakura went about their plan to find the prizes. One problem, though, the boys wanted to go along.

Once they entered the game area they told the kids to be lookouts, and set about mind-slaving the first carny that they saw.

Izzy became worried that his dad would get caught with the Rod.

"What if mom or Yami or somebody finds out. Dad will be in sooo much trouble."

"Relax, Izzy. Don't I always have a plan for preventing trouble."

"Don't you mean causing trouble."

Ripley ignored Izzy's remark and told Izzy his plan.

"We're going to look for the prizes ourselves. I'll bet we can find them no problem. After we find them, we will come back here."

After getting the information that they needed from the carny, Marik and Bakura went to get the boys from their hiding spot. But, the boys weren't there.

"Those two are going to be in so much trouble when we find them," Bakura said.

A few minutes after they had started looking for the kids, Yugi, Yami, and the others came to help find them. Marik heard the kind of laughter that makes shivers go up your spine. They then heard the screams of young kids, more specifically his and Bakura's boys.

"Bakura, you don't think..."

"What, Marik?"

"That Malik has the kids."

_A/N: Pretty crazy cliffhanger, huh? Also, I managed to put in the other two Yami/Hikari combos._


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: There will be a couple of orphaned Yamis in this story: Vittoria and Setoni._

**Chapter 3**

Isiadore and Ripley woke up in a dark and shadowy place.

"Huh? Where are we?", Ripley asked from where he was chained to the wall beside Izzy.

"Welcome to Shadow Tower," a voice said from the door in front of them, "I am your host Setoni, and I suppose you already met my right hand man, Malik."

The voice sounded about eight-years-old, yet he acted about their parents' age.

The realization that he had come face-to-face with his dad's yami dawned on Izzy, and it shocked him.

"You-You're th-that guy my d-dad told me about," he stuttered.

"Yes", Malik answered, "Your father and I have a long history together. He rejected me after the split that got me my body, though."

Malik took Izzy's face in his hand, "You may look like my Hikari-Pretty, but you sure don't have his attitude."

"You two won't get away with this. My dad and his dad and everybody will find you and take you down," Ripley yelled, pulling on his chains.

Malik looked from away from Izzy and at Ripley, "And you, my boy, are the Thief King all over."

"What do you want from us?", Ripley asked.

"From you, nothing," Setoni answered, "From your eventual rescuers, their Millennium Items. For, you see they are what power Shadow Tower. So far, I only have two, the Key and the Scales. I will need the other six if this tower is to be all powerful."

"But we only can get four: the Ring, the Rod, the Charm, and the Puzzle."

"That's where you're wrong, Ripley. Your father also has the Millennium Eye hidden away somewhere. I just know it," Setoni said. "And I _will_ get it."

"And Isiadore's Aunt Ishizu has the Millennium Necklace," Malik added.

"How shall we get the Item bearers to the Tower, Malik?", Setoni wondered.

"Marik may have rejected me, but I still have my mind link with him," Malik answered.

"Go for it," Setoni said.

_Marik, _Malik sent, _ If you and Bakura ever want to see your kids again, gather the other six Millennium Items and bring them to Shadow Tower by Midnight. Or else._

A shiver ran up Marik's spine. He and everybody else were gathered at Marik and Bakura's house after spending all afternoon looking for the boys.

"He holding the kids hostage at Shadow Tower," he told everybody, "He wants the Millennium Items by midnight, or else."

"So, Setoni is behind all of this," Yami said, "and he is willing to kill the children to get the items."

"If those two so much as harm a hair on my son's head," Bakura declared, "I will make them pay, and pay dearly."

"How are we going to get clear out to Shadow Tower, guys?", Tristan wondered.

Suddenly, an idea sprang into Marik's head.

"Guys, I may have just the thing."

"Of course, didn't you get to the Battle City Tournament by boat? I'll bet we can use that to get to the tower and rescue the kids," Tea said.

"Yeah, but four Items and a boat aren't going to get us the kids back," Joey added.

"I'll make a quick phone call and we'll have our fifth," Marik said.

"I hid Item number six, the Millennium Eye, in my dresser." Bakura added.

"Eww, gross. If Vittoria knew...", Tea said

"If I knew what, guys?", Vittoria said, arriving home at that moment, "Wait, where are the boys?"

Marik and Bakura gulped audibly, while everybody else just hung their heads.

"Where are they? Tell me right now, or I will go psycho on all of you."

Yami was the first to speak up.

"Ripley and Isiadore are being held hostage by Malik and Setoni at Shadow Tower. Setoni wants the Millennium Items by midnight."

Vittoria was mad to say the least.

"I trusted you two to take the kids to the carnival and you let them get kidnapped. What kind of idiots are you?", she yelled at Marik and Bakura.

A half an hour later, Ishizu showed up wearing the Millennium Necklace and Bakura had the Millennium Eye in his pocket. They were headed to Shadow Tower aboard Marik's boat.

"The last time we came here, I had to use the Ring to find the entrance," Bakura said grabbing the Millennium Ring and using it to find the Tower's entryway. "And there it is."

They came upon a grand looking dock covered in shadows and fog. Marik docked the boat and they headed into the tower, not knowing what lied ahead.

"Stick together, everyone," Yami said, "We don't know what tricks or traps Setoni has hidden in the tower."

Setoni and Malik watched everything from the main room of Shadow Tower. The boys watched from the wall that they were chained to.

"Well, well, let's see what kind of games the shadows have in store for the Yu crew today, shall we?", Setoni said.

"My dad always says that he _is_ the shadows. He will beat you," Ripley said.

"Well, then I wouldn't put all of my faith in him if he says he's the shadows," Setoni replied, " He may just be the first to be sucked into them."

As soon as Marik and the rest of the crew entered the tower the door slammed shut behind them.

"Dis doesn't look good, guys," Joey said.

_A/N: I had to come up with something to call Yugi and his friends._


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I wonder what games the duelists will play?_

**Chapter 4**

"This is how the games will go," Setoni started.

"Games, what games?" Vittoria yelled back.

"Why, the games that you will play to save the boys."

"Figures, we would have to do something like this," Tristan remarked.

Setoni ignored the remark and went on, "Each of you will get on an elevator and go to a different floor. Once there, you will play a game in order to get to the main floor of the tower. The games will be solo with no mind links allowed. Also, your Millennium Items are useless inside of Shadow Tower."

They were then lead via conveyor belt to elevators leading to where the games would be played.

Bakura was the first to step off of his lift. He entered a room with a spotlighted stage featuring a karaoke machine hooked up to a huge television screen.

"What in the bloody hell? Did they get me mixed up with Marik or Vittoria? They obviously know that I do not sing," Bakura grumbled.

"Obviously, you will have to if you want to save Ripley," Setoni said over a PA.

"Fine, what kind of music is it?"

"Since I just love torturing people, I have decided to have you sing 80's music. The song will be 'The Power of Love' by Huey Lewis & The News."

"I'm not going to survive this, am I?"

"Maybe, maybe not."

So he started to sing.

"_The power of love is a curious thing  
make a one man weep, make another man sing  
Change a hawk to a little white dove  
more than a feeling that's the power of love_

Tougher than diamonds, rich like cream  
Stronger and harder than a bad girl's dream  
make a bad one good make a wrong one right  
power of love that keeps you home at night  


_You don't need money, don't take fame  
Don't need no credit card to ride this train  
It's strong and it's sudden and it's cruel sometimes  
but it might just save your life  
That's the power of love  
That's the power of love_

First time you feel it, it might make you sad  
Next time you feel it it might make you mad  
But you'll be glad baby when you've found  
that's the power makes the world go'round  


_And it don't take money, don't take fame  
don't need no credit card to ride this train  
It's strong and it's sudden it can be cruel sometimes  
but it might just save your life_

They say that all in love is fair  
yeah, but you don't care  
But you know what to do  
when it gets hold of you  
and with a little help from above  
you feel the power of love  
you feel the power of love  
Can you feel it?  
Hmmm  


_It don't take money and it don't take fame  
don't need no  
Tougher than diamonds and stronger than steel  
you won't feel nothin' till you feel  
you feel the power, just the power of love  
That's the power, that's the power of love  
You feel the power of love  
you feel the power of love  
feel the power of love to ride this train"_

"There I did it, now may I have my son back?"

"You'll have to come and get him."

Marik was the next off the elevators.

He stepped out into a Duel Arena wondering who his opponent would be. Suddenly, a door opened on the other side of the room.

"Malik, where are Izzy and Ripley?"

"You will find out only if you beat me in a duel."

A table appeared holding a duel disk. Marik grabbed the duel disk.

"Fine. Let's get this over with then."

Joey stepped straight off the elevator and right into the middle of a colorfully lit maze.

"Just great. I have ta find my way outta this ting and deal with the lights at the same time."

Since the lights were blinking and changing colors at random, he had no way of knowing which way to go.

"I'll probably never get through this by midnight. We may as well kiss the kids goodbye."

Vittoria saw an empty room in front of her as she got off the elevator.

"What is the meaning of this? Am I to be stuck here forever?"

The door on the other side of the room opened as a duel disk appeared on a table beside her.

"Setoni, what have you done with the kids? I demand to know right now. I am your mother after all."

"Beat me in a duel and you shall find out."

"You're on!" She said as she slipped on the duel disk.

The first thing that Yugi noticed as he stepped off of the elevator was that the room in front of him was more vertical than horizontal.

"It seems that they know that my height is my weakness. I guess that I have to climb my way out of this one."

He walked over to the ladder that was embedded in the wall.

"I'll have to jump just to reach the first rung."

He got to the first rung only to find out that there was no way he could reach the second one.

Tea got off of the elevator thinking that she had it easy. She was in an empty, yet dark room. The room looked like an abandoned duel arena.

"I guess I just cross the room, and I am home free."

Suddenly, somebody appeared on the other side of the room just as a duel disk appeared on a table beside her.

"I suppose that whomever that is wants to duel me," she said as she slipped the duel disk on.

Yami got off of the lift only to find himself in the middle of the set of a quiz show.

"Time is definitely not your friend in this game, Pharaoh."

There was a screen full of different catagories and scores. The catagories were definitely not ones that he knew.

"The only way to win this is for me to remember what I learned with Yugi."

Ishizu left the elevator to find herself in a replica of the Pharaoh's throne room.

"Wow, the detail here is amazing."

Suddenly, someone walked in from the other side of the room.

"Let's duel!" the person said as a duel disk appeared on a table beside Ishizu.

Tristan saw what looked like a school gymnasium in from of him as he got off of his elevator.

"I guess I have to beat somebody at dodge ball to make it out of here."

"Try again. More like you will be dueling your way out," somebody said from the other side of the room.

A duel disk appeared on a table beside Tristan.

"You're on!"

_A/N: I wonder how these games will play out? Wasn't Setoni and Vittoria's relationship a pretty good plot twist?_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I myself barely have any experience dueling, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes that I may make._

**Chapter 5**

The person in the throne room with Ishizu revealed herself to be a thirteen-year-old girl. She was dressed in a bondage style top and a schoolgirl skirt. Her hair was long and black with blond streaks. She had dark brown eyes.

"You look like you never expected to see a kid like me here. I guess an introduction is in order. I am Aurora, and you might be shocked at who my boyfriend is. Let's just say that he is dueling your little brother into oblivion," she said.

"Considering where we are, Marik's opponent could be anybody," Ishizu replied.

"Well then, I guess I'll just tell you who your brother's opponent is. He's dueling against my lover, Malik. Ha, ha, ha!"

"What! But Malik is so much older than you. Why would you want to be with him?"

"He found me wandering the street in front of my house when I was two. He had been watching the house for quite awhile after he found me, and he knew that I regularly left my unfenced front yard after my parents had passed out from drinking and doing drugs all day. When he finally decided to take me in, he started grooming me for what I was to become, his little sex kitten. Since then, he and I have had a daughter together."

"So he keeps you locked up here as his sex slave!"

"He lets me go to school, of course. And I do it willingly, thank you very much."

"Only because you know no other life."

"What can I say, it's a mutually beneficial relationship. I give him sex and we get each other high."

"You're nuts, you know that! Forget it, let's just get this duel over with."

**Duel #1: **_Ishizu LP—4000 vs. Aurora LP—4000_

"I'll go first, if you don't mind," Ishizu said.

"No, I don't. Go for it!"

"Draw! I play one card in defense mode and one card face down. I will now end my turn," Ishizu said as she played The Forgiving Maiden (ATK 850/DEF 2000) in defense mode and laid Ring of Destruction face down.

"My turn! Draw! First I'll summon Zolga (ATK 1700/DEF 1200). Then I'll tribute him to summon my Meteor Dragon (ATK 1800/DEF 2000). Guess what else I get in return? 2000 Life Points. Meteor Dragon attack her face down card with Meteor Blast."

"Your dragon is now ensnared in my Ring of Destruction taking your monster's Attack Points as damage to your Life Points."

"No! That's all but 200 of the Life Points that I just got!"

_Ishizu LP—4000 vs. Aurora LP—4200_

"First I summon Dunames Dark Witch (ATK 1800/DEF 1050). Then I will sacrifice her and The Forgiving Maiden to summon Wingweaver (ATK 2750/DEF 2400) in attack mode. Wingweaver attack her directly with Wings of Light."

"I'm under 2000 LP! I'll get you for this!"

_Ishizu LP—4000 vs. Aurora LP—1450_

"Fine, you want to play that way. I'm unleashing my magic card Raigeki to take down your Wingweaver. Then I'll summon my Dunames Dark Witch to deal with you directly. Dark Witch hit her with your Valkyrian Orbs."

"Hmmm...Not bad."

_Ishizu LP—2200 vs. Aurora LP—1450_

"Two can play that game. First I'll use Dark Hole to get rid of your Dunames Dark Witch, and then I will summon my own Dunames Dark Witch to attack you directly causing you to lose this duel."

"Nooo! I'll be back you know."

_Ishizu LP—2200 vs. Aurora LP—0_

"And how pray tell do you intend to do that?" Ishizu asked after the duel.

"With this," Aurora holds up a black, blue, and purple crystal, "A shadow stone. It allows me to come and go as I please, where I please, even when I am in the Shadow Realm."

"But, I thought that that kind of thing was impossible."

"Ever hear of the term 'Anything is Possible'? Well, it's true."

"Here's how the game will go, Pharaoh. Each of the sections of the screen has a question in one of the catagories provided. The scores go up based on how hard the question is. If you answer correctly, the section lights up green. Incorrectly and it will turn red. You must get over half of the board green to move on. Oh yeah, did I forget to mention that you have only thirty seconds to answer each question?"

"Thirty seconds. I will have to think fast to win this one."

"Ready. Game Start."

"Consumer Electronics for 100."

The square showed the question: "What does the next generation Xbox lack?"

"Uhhh...Internet."

The box lit up green.

"Good, I got it right. Broadway for 100."

"What was the inspiration for the musical Cats?"

"Hmmm...a poem, I believe."

Green again.

"Yes, correct again. Sports for 100."

"Which former Cincinnati Red was passed over by the Hall of Fame for gambling?"

"Let me guess. Pete Rose."

Another Green box.

"Entertainment for 100."

"What was Kelly Osbourne's only Top 40 hit?"

"Papa Don't Preach."

Green.

"Politics for 100."

"What is the largest communist country in the world?"

"Let's see, that would be China, wouldn't it?"

Yet another green.

"I can do this. I know I can. I've already cleared one row of questions."

It went on like that until he got 13 of the 25 questions correct.

"I'm coming kids," Yami said as he got in the elevator to go to the main floor of Shadow Tower.

_A/N: I hope that the first part of the chapter was not to explicit for you. I cut the quiz show short because it would become boring if I didn't._


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: I got the decks for the duels from lists by the Yu-Gi-Oh! Wiki._

**Chapter 6**

"Let me guess, you two used the kids as bait to lure us out. Am I correct?", Marik asked.

"That and my four-year-old daughter, Amalia, wanted a 'playmate'," Malik answered.

"_Nani_? You've got a daughter. No way?"

"By my thirteen-year-old little sex kitten, Aurora, of course."

"Thirteen! You're more evil than I thought!"

"Enough talk! Let's get this duel started, shall we?"

**Duel #2: **_Marik LP—4000 vs. Malik LP—4000_

"I'm first!", Marik called. "Draw! I'll play one card in defense mode and one card face down." He played Mystic Tomato (ATK 1400/DEF 1100) in defense mode and laid Ring of Destruction face down.

"Mwa, ha, ha! My turn!", Malik said. "Draw! I'll summon Vorse Raider (ATK 1900/DEF 1200), then sacrifice him for Helpoemer (ATK 2000/DEF 1400). Finally, I will place one card face down."

"Ha! Ring of Destruction took out Helpoemer and 2000 of your LP!"

"You've activated Helpoemer's effect, and now you have to send one of your cards to the graveyard each turn! Mwa, ha, ha!"

_Marik LP—4000 vs. Malik LP—2000_

"My turn! Draw! First I'll summon Gemini Elves (ATK 1900/DEF 900) and sacrifice them and place my Millennium Golem (ATK 2000/DEF 2200) in attack mode. Millennium Golem attack him directly with Millennium Rock Crush. Oh yeah! Since Millennium Golem has 2000 attack points that makes you the loser in this duel."

_Marik LP—4000 vs. Malik LP—0_

"Nooo! At least I have a Shadow Stone and can get you for this, and you won't know when or where."

Meanwhile, Yugi was only on the first rung of a huge ladder and trying to find a way to climb to the top of it.

"OK, one rung down, I don't know how many to go. Maybe if I looked around there will be another ladder to help me climb this one," he thought.

He looked around and saw another ladder on the wall next to him. Its rungs were halfway between the rungs on the first ladder, making it hard to climb on its own. He took one of his hands off of the first ladder and reached for the rung on the second ladder. He swung his whole body towards the ladder and made it to the rung on it.

"Phew...make that two rungs, and a lot more to go. Maybe if I go from one ladder to the other and back I will make it to the top."

Back and forth from one ladder to the other he went until he finally made it to the top and the elevator.

"Now to save the boys on the main floor of the tower."

"Hi, I'm Amalia, wanna play?", said a little girl dressed in a frilly pink and white dress.

"Can you get us down from here?", Ripley asked.

"Only if you two promise to play with me."

"OK, we'll play with you."

"Goody! I'll go get the keys and have you down soon."

She got them down and led the boys down the hall to what looked like a torture chamber.

"Th-This is your 'playroom'!", Izzy exclaimed.

"Yeah!", she responded strapping Izzy to a stretching board and turning the crank.

"Aaah!", he screamed. He started to cry and wiggled, trying to get free.

"I just love to hear people scream!", she said.

As soon as she had locked the crank in place, she took Ripley to her bedroom and locked the door.

"You and I will play in here," she told him.

She got undressed and then took off his clothes.

"Get in bed with me."

She then proceeded to "play" with him.

"Mal-Mal, I lost!", Aurora whined.

"Shut up, you little whinebag!", Malik told her. "If it makes you feel any better I lost, too."

"Hey, I know what will make us feel better."

"What, my beating Marik to a pulp for beating me the way he did?"

"How did he beat you, Mal-Mal?"

"Quit calling me that."

"Awww...come on, how did he win?"

"In two turns. Two turns!"

"Ouch! That had to have hurt."

They reached the main room of the tower.

"Seems Amalia must have found her playmates."

Aurora looked at the monitors.

"Oh...here comes the guy that beat you and some of his friends."

Marik made it to the main floor of Shadow Tower and met up with Bakura.

"I still can't believe it only took me two turns to beat Malik."

"Please, you only beat him like that because you got lucky."

"Luck had nothing to do with it. The online game is one of my favorite things to play on the computer."

"OK, you heard about my duel. What did you have to do to get here?"

"Sing," Bakura muttered under his breath.

"Huh?"

"I said that I had to sing karaoke, damn it!"

"Wow! And I know how much you hate singing. So what kind of music was it?"

"80's music," Bakura muttered under his breath.

"80's, huh? That must have been pretty humiliating."

"It was. I felt like an idiot the entire time."

"Hey, look it's my sister! What do you think is the matter with her?"

"Maybe she's focused on finding the kids, and is mad at Malik for taking them."

"I know I'm mad about it and angry that Setoni humiliated me like that."

Marik's sister, Ishizu was stalking down the hall following her duel with Aurora.

"What in the name of the Gods is a thirteen-year-old doing with Malik? That is pure pedophilia. He really is sick in the head. Ugh! And on top of everything else they have had a child together. Malik, you are one sick freak!" she thought.

Ishizu took a deep breath. "OK, Ishizu, calm yourself. You now need to focus on finding the boys."


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: Another chapter, another duel._

**Chapter 7**

"You know, Setoni, I brought you into this world, and I can take you out of it. All of that can be avoided if you just tell me where Ripley and Izzy are," Vittoria threatened.

"Are you threatening me, mother? Because your threats will not work here. Also, it sounds like you love Ripley more than you ever loved me."

"Please, you enslaved Bakura and I and treated Marik like dirt. Ripley and Izzy have never done that to us."

"Whatever, let's just get this duel over with."

_Vittoria LP—4000 vs. Setoni LP—4000_

"I'm going first," Vittoria declared, "Draw! I place one card in defense mode and one card face down." She played Pyramid Turtle (ATK 1200/DEF 1400) in defense mode and Ring of Destruction face down.

"My turn, mama! Draw!", Setoni said, "I'll play Vorse Raider (ATK 1900/DEF 1200) in attack mode to take out your defense card and I'll lay this card face down."

"Sucker! I ensnared him in my Ring of Destruction, taking his attack points from your life points!"

"Mom, I can't believe that you did that to me!"

_Vittoria LP—4000 vs. Setoni LP—2100_

"My turn!", Vittoria said in a sing-song voice, "Draw! I will now sacrifice Pyramid Turtle for my Vampire Lord (ATK 2000/DEF 1500) and place one card face down. Vampire Lord attack his life points directly with Blood Fang Attack!"

"Revenge, dear mother, is very sweet indeed! For I have caught your vampire in _my _Ring of Destruction! There go half of your life points!"

"Why you little...! I'll get you for this!"

_Vittoria LP—2000 vs. Setoni LP—2100_

"My turn! Draw! I will play Mad Dog of Darkness (ATK 1900/DEF 1400) to attack your life points directly and lay one card face down. Mad Dog attack her directly with Dark Bite!"

"Bite Me! Bite you! I'll just use Mirror Force to have him bite you instead!"

"What?! No!"

_Vittoria LP—2000 vs. Setoni LP—200_

"Now to finish you off! Draw! I'll have my Vampire Lady (ATK 1550/DEF 1550) do the honors and lay one card face down just in case. Vampire Lady hit him directly with your Vampire Kiss!"

"Like I was going to let that happen! I got her with my Trap Hole."

"Oooh!", Vittoria screeched, "I had been waiting to play that one!"

_Vittoria LP—2000 vs. Setoni LP—200_

"My turn, mom! Draw! I'll have my Grappler (ATK 1300/DEF 1200) wrap you, and I'll place a face down card. Grappler wrap her up!"

"Ha! You just hit my Magic Cylinder! Now you'll lose this duel for sure, because it takes the monster's attack and hits you with it!"

_Vittoria LP—2000 vs. Setoni LP—0_

"Noooo! I'll get you for this!"

"Just a few more turns!", Joey said as he turned another corner only to find another intersection, "What am I saying? I've been walking around for I don't know how long and I still have not found the elevator. No, the kids need me. I've got to make it out of this maze."

He got to a three-way fork.

"Rock, I go left. Paper, down the middle. Scissors, to the right. 1-2-3 shoot! Scissors! Right it is!"

He continued walking until he saw a solid white light just around the corner.

"All right! That must be da finish line and da elevator! Kids, here I come!", he said as he got into the elevator.

"Kicked his butt! Kicked his butt! Oh yeahhh, I kicked Setoni's butt!", Vittoria sang as she exited the her elevator onto the main floor of Shadow Tower.

She jogged ahead a few feet to catch up to Marik and Bakura.

"Hey, guys! Guess who I just beat in a duel."

"I could tell from your singing that it was Setoni," Bakura answered.

"Yep, and I was behind at one point. I pulled it out, though. So have you found the kids yet?"

"If I had found them, we would be back home by now."

"Not without me, you wouldn't!"

"Really?", Bakura said with an evil smirk on his face.

"Try me," Vittoria said with the same evil smirk on her face.

"Don't worry, Vittoria. I wouldn't let him leave you stranded here," Marik told her.

"OK, back to finding the kids. Knowing Setoni, he probably has them in the main room of the tower. He is just that type of guy."

"What type? A pompous jerk!", Bakura remarked.

"I can't believe that my mother beat me. My strategy was solid, too," Setoni thought to himself as he made his way back to the main room to check on the rest of the games.

He glance over at the wall where Ripley and Izzy had been chained up.

"They must be with Amalia. She had been whining that she had no one to play with."

"Ahhh...all done!", Amalia told Ripley as she finished with him. She got ready to go to her torture chamber playroom to check on Izzy.

"Don't screams and cries turn you on? I know that they do me," she said as they walked to the playroom.

"Uhhh...", For once Ripley was speechless.

When they finally got there, Izzy was passed out on the stretching table where they left him.

"Wake up!," Amalia yelled in his ear, slapping him hard.

Izzy awoke with a start.

"Huh? Wh-Where am I?"

"Izzy, you said that you would play with me, and you fell asleep. Here, I know what will wake you up," Amalia said taking him over and holding his head underwater for several minutes.

Ripley just stood there watching as she shoved his head under the water roughly.

"Don't just stand there, help me wake him up."

"Uhhh...anything for you, my dear."

He went over and held Izzy's head under.

"I'm only doing this because I want him to play with me," she told Ripley.

_A/N: Isn't Amalia a little brat? I just love showing off my sick and twisted mind._


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry I took so long to update. This chapter will contain the last two duels._

**Chapter 8**

Tristan saw what looked like a school gymnasium in from of him as he got off of his elevator.

"I guess I have to beat somebody at dodge ball to make it out of here."

"Try again. More like you will be dueling your way out," somebody said from the other side of the room.

A duel disk appeared on a table beside Tristan.

"You're on!"

As Tristan said those very words, his challenger stepped out of the shadows. It was none other than Duke Devlin! Well, a hologram of him, anyways.

"Well, well, well...if it isn't the girlfriend stealer himself," Tristan remarked.

"You're the one who let his best friend get in the way and lost the girl."

"Grrr...Forget this and let's just duel."

_Tristan LP—4000 vs. Duke LP—4000_

"I know, let's roll to see who goes first," Duke suggested.

"OK."

They rolled one of the dice from Duke's pocket. Tristan got a six, and Duke got a four.

"Alright. I'm first," Tristan said. "Draw! I'll play a card in defense mode and a card face down and end my turn," Tristan said as he played Green Phantom King (ATK 500/DEF 1600) in defense mode and Block Attack face down.

"My turn! Draw! First, I'll play it my way with the Dice Dungeon field spell card and the Dimension Dice magic card. Now the rest of the duel will proceed similar to DDM. You remember how to play DDM, right?"

"Yes, can't we just get on with it?"

"Now, I'll summon Dark Assailant (ATK 1200/DEF 1200) in attack mode. Let's see what our attack and defense multipliers are."

They both rolled their dice. Duke got a one dropping his monster's attack points by 1000, while Tristan rolled a six doubling his monster's attack points.

With Duke's monster down to 200 attack points, Tristan seized the opportunity to take it out.

"Well there goes the Dice Dungeon."

_Tristan LP—4000 vs. Duke LP—3200_

"My turn! Draw! First, I'll sacrifice my Green Phantom King to summon Leo Wizard (ATK 1350/DEF 1200) in attack mode. Now, I'll use him to take your life points directly. Go, Leo Wizard hit that hologram with Magical Slash Attack!"

"Wow! You sure put me on the defensive. I'll just play a card in defense mode and end my turn," Duke said placing Yaranzo (ATK 1300/DEF 1500) face down.

_Tristan LP—4000 vs. Duke LP—1850_

"My turn! Draw! Now I will summon Flame Dancer (ATK 550/DEF 450) and sacrifice both him and Leo Wizard to summon Launcher Spider to attack your life points directly. So long, Holo-Duke!"

"Nooo!"

_Tristan LP—4000 vs. Duke LP—0_

Tea got off of the elevator thinking that she had it easy. She was in an empty, yet dark room. The room looked like an abandoned duel arena.

"I guess I just cross the room, and I am home free."

Suddenly, somebody appeared on the other side of the room just as a duel disk appeared on a table beside her.

"I suppose that whomever that is wants to duel me," she said as she slipped the duel disk on.

"You! I suppose that you're trying to steal my Yugi from me again! Well, it isn't going to work!" the person said.

"Let me guess...I'm dueling a Holo-Rebecca," Téa remarked.

"You got that right!"

"Why are you so worried that I'll steal Yugi from you? I've got Yami, you can keep Yugi."

"Forget this! Let's just duel!"

_Téa LP—4000 vs. Rebecca LP—4000_

"I'm first!" Rebecca said. "Draw! I'll play a card in defense mode, a card face down, and end my turn," She said playing Injection Fairy Lily (ATK 400/DEF 1500) in defense mode and Gravity Bind face-down.

"My turn!", Téa announced, "Draw! First I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to take out your face-down card, then I'll play Gemini Elves (ATK 1900/DEF 900) in attack mode to get rid of your monster. Lora and Kachua do your stuff."

"Nooo! Not my Gravity Bind and Injection Fairy! I'll get you for this!"

_Téa LP—4000 vs. Rebecca LP—4000_

"My turn! Draw!", Rebecca declared, "First I'll take out your elves with my Luster Dragon (ATK 1900/DEF 1600), then I'll take 800 of your life points with Dragon's Gunfire. Ha! Take that, Téa!"

"Now, it's my turn! Draw! First, I'll play Fire Sorcerer (ATK 1000/DEF 1500) in attack mode to inflict 800 points of damage to you directly, then I'll play a card face-down and end my turn," Téa said.

_Téa LP—3200 vs. Rebecca LP—3200_

"Wow! It's starting to seem like we're pretty evenly matched! My turn! Draw! First, I'll take down your little sorcerer with my Ruby Dragon (ATK 1600/DEF 1300), then I'll play one card face-down and end my turn."

"Ha! Mirror Force back at you! Now I'll remove two more cards from play to hit you with 800 more points of damage!"

"What! Nooo!"

_Téa LP—3200 vs. Rebecca LP—2400_

"My turn! Draw! I'll play Fire Princess (ATK 1300/DEF 1500) to destroy your Fire Sorcerer, then I'll place a card face-down and end my turn."

"My turn! Draw! First I'll play Maiden of the Moonlight (ATK 1500/DEF 1300) to get rid of your Fire Princess, then I'll place a card face-down and end my turn."

"Ha! Gravity Bind! Now your monster can't attack my princess!"

"Oh! But I can with this, Raigeki!"

"Nooo!"

_Téa LP—2900 vs. Rebecca LP—2400_

"My turn! Draw! I'll play DD Warrior Lady (ATK 1500/DEF 1600) in attack mode to take down your Maiden, then I'll end my turn."

"It's my turn! Draw! First I'll play Dark Hole to clear the field of monsters, then I'll play Sonic Maid (ATK 1200/DEF 900) to get around your Gravity Bind and take your life points directly!"

"What! Nooo!"

_Téa LP—2900 vs. Rebecca LP—1200_

"OK, fine! No more Ms. Nice Girl! Draw! First I'll play Fire Princess to annihilate your Sonic Maid, then I'll end my turn."

"My turn! Draw! I'll play Mystical Space Typhoon to once again get rid of your Gravity Bind, then I'll play Maha Vailo (ATK 1550/DEF 1400) to get rid of your Fire Princess. I'll place a card face-down and end my turn."

Whaaa! Nooo!"

_Téa LP—2800 vs. Rebecca LP—950_

"Fine, whatever! Draw! First I'll play Lightning Vortex to take out your Maha Vailo, then I'll hit you directly with my third Fire Princess. I end my turn."

"It's my turn! Draw! I'll play another Dark Hole to get rid of Fire Princess, then hit you directly with Fairy's Gift (ATK 1400/DEF 1000). So long, Holo-Rebecca!"

"Noooo!"

_A/N: This one ran way long. I hope that the next chapter will be shorter._


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: Yaaay! No more duels!_

**Chapter 9**

Tristan and Téa finally reached the main floor of Shadow Tower. They caught up with the others right outside of the elevators.

"Hey, guys!", Vittoria threw Téa a dirty look.

"And girls," Téa added.

"That's better," Vittoria remarked, "So what did you have to do to get up here? Me, I played comeback kid in a duel against Setoni."

"That was nothing! I had to duel a holo-Rebecca!"

"Holo-Rebecca! Try winning a Dungeon Dice Monsters style duel against a hologram of Duke Devlin," Tristan added.

"My arms still hurt from all that swinging I had to do to get to my elevator," Yugi said.

"So, Vittoria, where is the entrance to the main room anyways?", Joey asked.

"It's on the opposite side of this floor from the elevators."

"Just great, more walking."

"Hey, look on the bright side, at least the door is easy to get to," Tristan remarked.

They soon made it to the door leading to the main room of Shadow Tower. One problem, though, it was locked.

"Where there's a lock, there is usually a key, or in this case a key code," Bakura remarked as he punched in what he guessed must be the code to enter the room.

"Yesss, it worked!" Marik said happily, as the door opened.

They entered the main room only to find Malik and Setoni there and the kids gone.

"What? Where are they?", Marik asked.

Bakura looked at the wall where the boys were chained wondering the same thing. Then, he pinned Setoni against the wall by his throat.

"Where the bloody hell is my son, Setoni?", Bakura demanded, "Tell me or else I will strangle you and then drown you."

Suddenly, the door to the sleeping quarters blew off its hinges, hitting Yami in the head.

When the smoke from the explosion cleared, there stood Ripley holding an unconscious Izzy with an evil smirk on his face. Ripley tossed Izzy to the ground like he was a discarded toy.

"Nooo! Izzy! What happened to him? How could this happen?", Marik cried as he rushed over to help his son.

"Let's just say that Amalia and I played with him 'til our hearts were content," Ripley said.

"Ripley! I thought that I taught you better than that!" Bakura yelled at his son.

Ripley looked over to see an unconscious Yami with a huge bruise on his forehead.

"Ha! Looks like I took care of the Pharaoh for you!"

"Ripley! Knock that off this instant!", Vittoria screamed at Ripley.

"Make me," Ripley said sarcastically, "Now, who wants to be next!"

Ishizu, Téa, and Yugi rushed over to help the fallen Pharaoh.

"Hmmm...how about those three," Ripley mused. He then used his shadow magic to throw Yugi and the two girls into the wall, knocking them out.

Marik looked up from where he was with Izzy to find his sister, Téa, and Yugi all slumped on the floor near the wall, unconscious.

"Sister, no...", he gasped, "That's it! I'm teaching this little brat a lesson that he'll never forget." Marik grasped the Millennium Rod and pointed it straight at Ripley. To everybody's surprise, the Rod glowed. Marik chanted the sealing spell that his sister taught him after she found out that he had the Rod. It glowed brighter and brighter as Ripley struggled and eventually started to lose consciousness. Ripley slumped to the ground, asleep.

"And they said that the Rod wouldn't work here! Ha!", Marik said after he was done.

Vittoria rushed over to Ripley to see if he was OK.

"Thank the Gods," she remarked, "Now that it's all over can we go home? Please?"

"How are we going to get everyone ta da boat?" Joey asked.

"Well, if the Rod worked," Vittoria answered, "then maybe my Charm works and we can get them down that way."

Vittoria activated the charm and floated herself and the unconscious people out to Marik's boat. The rest of them boarded Ishizu's elevator and headed down that way.

Once they all got to the boat, Joey and Vittoria volunteered to take care of the fallen ones. Bakura took lookout duties.

"So, Bakura, what do you think happened back there?", Marik asked.

"I don't know. Maybe Amalia did something to him to make him act like that," He was unwilling to tell his friend what he thought that cause really was...that maybe Ripley had somehow inherited Zorc from his dad and was unable to control his powers.

They finally made it back to Domino City. They agreed to stay at Marik and Bakura's house until the others recovered from their injuries.

Kalila greeted them when they got there.

"Wow! I guess you people can't get through anything without a few injuries," She remarked, "Oh my Ra! What in the hell happened to my son?"

"You don't wanna know," Marik told her.

"I'm going to take Ripley to his room and see what I can do to help him forget what happened tonight," Bakura told everybody.

Bakura put Ripley in his bed and chanted a spell that would erase the memories of what happened that night. As Bakura was finishing up, Marik came in to put Izzy to bed. Marik and Bakura hoped that their sons would remain friends after what happened at Shadow Tower.

"Wow! After all that happened, it sure is nice to see Ripley sleeping so peacefully," Marik whispered.

"Unfortunately, I think his nightmares have only just begun," Bakura added.

"You know, it has been a long day, I think that I am going straight to bed, fully clothed."

"Same here. I have a feeling that Vittoria may already be there."

The next day, Bakura called Mokuba so that he could take care of the kids while Bakura told the others about what he thought may have happened to Ripley.

"So you think that maybe he inherited Zorc somehow?", Ryou asked.

"Unfortunately, that is what may have happened," Bakura said.

"So much for Ripley's chance at a normal life," Ishizu remarked.

"But what about that sealing spell that I did last night?", Marik asked.

"Zorc is much too powerful to stay sealed like that for long," Bakura told him.

"So where do we go from here?", Vittoria asked.

"I have no idea, Vittoria, no idea," Bakura said.

_A/N: Pretty sad ending, huh? Writing it almost put me in tears._


End file.
